Identical Confusion
by PeachyC
Summary: Rated for language, sexual refrences, and femslash, as in girlgirl.Buffy&Tru Calling crossover.Someone from the BuffyVerse comes to town and changes Tru's life forever...
1. Taking Over Me

**DISCLAIMER: Lotsa female/female lovin' lol. I own NOTHING! Nothing at all.... I just stole these characters for my own warped uses...*evil laugh* don't sue me... SUMMARY: An awkward tale of love found in similarity.. to an extreme. FemSlash... in a way, sort of a sister/sister thing.. but not really...**  
  
For one of the few times in her life Tru was pissed. At what? Was if her father's lack of caring this time? No... One of her brother's constant attempts to "borrow" money from her? No... not this time... Could it be the fact that something woke her up in the middle of the night, telling, no screaming at her that some bad thing was approaching? Nah, couldn't be. She brushed that off as just some bad dream and, incidentally, was severely irritable today due to a lack of well needed sleep.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
- you don't remember me... but I remember you I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you-  
  
She was stomping along down the street in such a fury, that she didn't notice the dark looking girl about to stomp right back (and at) her. And they did.  
  
-but who can decide what they dream? and dream I do... I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me-  
  
They smashed right into one another and were sent flying backwards.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING,ASSHOLE!" both of them yelled at the exact same time. Twin gasps escaped at that very moment, verifying the shock.  
  
Because they were. Twins.  
  
-have you forgotten all I know and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then-  
  
"OH MY GOD??" released itself from the pouty lips of both girls now sitting in front of eachother on the cold New York sidewalk.  
  
"WHO'RE YOU??" both girls asked, both becoming increasingly confused.  
  
"Who am I? What? S-STOP THAT!!" both girls exclaimed as they scrambled to get to their feet.  
  
Both frowning and lost. One wearing a seemingly bloodstained white tank top with tight and binding leather pants. She had an identical shade of deep auburn hair as the other girl, but a tad less perfect... messed and knotted as if not brushed for days.  
  
The other, wearing a blue, tight, tanktop, and identical black leather pants, along with perfect makeup, and perfect hair.. how could she look so similar and yet so different from this mysterious girl?  
  
-I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over-  
  
"Okay, l-let's both s-stop.. what's your name?" Both girls stared at eachother wide-eyed in shock. Exhaling deeply, both girls prepared to answer.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Tru" both girls responded yet again at the exact same time.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I get good reviews I would love to continue this messed up little tale I've begun... I'm starting to think that my writing skills are viewed as childish though :P hee hee.* 


	2. 8x10

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lyrics in this chapter taken from Fefe Dobson's 2003 album "Fefe Dobson". Yeah, the only part in this song that really has anything to do with chapter 2 is the part about the "dirty stained jeans" and the dream...hee hee... forgive me for liking this song. )  
  
8X10  
  
-Don't only wanna dream about you, yeah But a dream like this should never be this hard If I should live this life without you, yeah I'd come back and try it from the start-  
  
They calmed. As they stood there in the busy street, all sorts of people rushing by, going on with their everyday lives, paying no attention to the latest shocking discovery.  
  
They didn't notice. Neither did Faith and Tru.  
  
They stood there and stared at eachother, into eachother's eyes.  
  
That all-too-familiar jolt of energy passed between them again, and the hairs on each of their necks stood on end.  
  
There daze was only interrupted by the sudden sound of Faith's stomach growling loudly. She blushed and wrapped her arm around her paining stomach. They both took in deep breaths and opened their mouths as if to speak, but stopped, and let the other go first.  
  
"Ok...no wait.. ok... stop!" they both said at the EXACT same time again, becoming more annoying than amusing.  
  
"STOP! Okay... I'll go" Tru put her hand over Faith's mouth in a desperate attempt to stop the confusion.  
  
"Y-you sound hungry, or at least your stomach does... I'll, um take you to the diner where I usually go... it's uh, nearby, yeah." She took her hand off the slayer's mouth and placed it nervously in her pocket.  
  
Faith nodded in response and Tru began to walk past her, nodding her own head in the direction of the diner.  
  
Faith walked beside her, taking long but graceful strides, the same pattern as the girl beside her. Identical, even.  
  
She shook her head as if to knock some of the confusion out of her head.  
  
"Here. We'll just sit down and order something and uh... talk... about this" Tru gestured between the two of them with her hand.  
  
The diner was fairly busy, and the two of them found a secluded booth near the back that Tru had never even noticed before.  
  
Then the staring began again. Staring at eachother, then realizing it, and looking away and staring into nothing, then eyes drifting back to the person across the table, the cycle kept repeating itself until Tru decided to speak.  
  
"Hey, you should pick something from the menu before the waitress comes ya know."  
  
"We've already..." Faith stopped to cough and release whatever it was that was making her voice sound raspy and cracked. "Ahem, we've already been waiting 20 minutes, so no rush I guess."  
  
Tru nodded. And the cycle of staring began again. Neither of them really cared, but there was this on strand of hair that kept falling into faith's eyes that Tru was finding QUITE annoying.  
  
She just grabbed it without a thought and pushed it behind her new friend's ear.  
  
Faith just smiled and started to glance at the menu.  
  
-And I'll show you love Because we're all alone Put business aside For life passes by And I'll part your hair When it's in your eyes Love Little red houses down under in my mind Got an 8x10 for ya to sign  
  
Never had the need to know ya, yeah Until I heard you sing to me at night Now all I wanna do is show ya, yeah How to turn the darkness into light-  
  
"You said you wanted to talk about this, so let's... uh, talk." Faith spoke nervously, her voice shaking just as much as her hands.  
  
"Well okay. Shall I introduce myself?"  
  
"You already did, T." Faith said sarcastically, her old Sunnydale self starting to show through already.  
  
"I know, Faithy, but I mean more... in depth." Tru shot back, voice dripping with an equal amount if sarcasm.  
  
"Well, sure, unless you want me to go first.."  
  
"Heh, why not. Go ahead."  
  
"Well. I'm Faith, that's it. I don't have a middle or last name... I dunno why, but yeah. I don't really have a profession at the moment.... But I used to kill... uh, let's save that part for later, hm? That's about all, oh, and I come from Sunnydale... a place pretty damn far from here if you ask me. That's why I'm kinda dirty, sleeping it ditches and hitchhiking all around doesn't make you the cleanest of people." Faith looked at her clasped hands.  
  
"Uh... k-killed what?"  
  
Faith's head shot up and she looked nervously into Tru's eyes.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have said it's nothing. You would have said fish, or deer or people or something."  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"Pft, what?" Tru scoffed, but Faith's face remained serious.  
  
"I'm a slayer. A vampire slayer."  
  
Tru just stared in shock, and major disbelief. But she was forced to believe this, as her friend's face remained serious.  
  
"Vampires don't even-"  
  
"Exist? No, of course not. Not to you, at least. I come from Sunnydale, like I said, but Sunnydale is located on a place called the Hellmouth. It acts sorta like a vamp and demon magnet. That's why there aren't many around here... There might be some, but you won't know who they were unless they're out at night and- sorry, babbling."  
  
Faith waved her hand in front of her double's face.  
  
"Hey, anybody in there?"  
  
Tru blinked and nodded, still staring in shock.  
  
Faith got up from her side of the booth and prepared for an exit. "Well, now that I've officially weirded you out, I guess this is my cue to leave!" She grinned and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a pleading hand.  
  
"Don't go. I haven't told you about me yet."  
  
"Oh? And what exactly is there to tell hm? Lemme guess, you work at a big office as some sort of bubbly secretary, you have a super-cute boyfriend that you share an apartment, and pay the bills with, and you probably have some best friend you share all your secrets with!" She smiled in a I-know- I'm-right-so-watcha-gonna-do-about-it way.  
  
"Sit. And listen. None of that is right, except the friend part."  
  
The look on Faith's face was pure shock. But she sat.  
  
"o...kay?"  
  
"I work in a morgue, with a creepy but nice enough guy named Davis, I'm single, but I have an ex who works in the same morgue as me, which makes life super-awkward, and I have a best friend named Lindsey who is got married yesterday and doesn't even know it yet."  
  
"Um, how does that wedding part work?"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you just love to know?." Tru shot her a sly glance and placed an order for the both of them when the bubbly blonde waitress came around.  
  
-And I'll show you love Because we're all alone Put business aside For life passes by And I'll part your hair When it's in your eyes Love Dirty stained jeans with the patches on the side Got an 8x10 for ya to sign-  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE #2 Sorry, but you won't be finding out what Tru said anytime soon, the next chapter takes place a week later.) 


	3. Last Words

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are lyrics taken from Thousand Foot Krutch's 2003 Album "Phenomenon". They are a Christian rock band, I am not a Christian, just to be safe, please take no offense. Chapter takes place 1 week later, my version of what happened on the season finale.)  
  
LAST WORDS  
  
-Dear loved ones

please listen

this might be the last chance I get

I'm sorry

I left you

I'm living in a world of regret

don't cry if

you can hear me

I didn't mean to hurt you, dearly

I'm so wrong

Sincerely

Don't stop take life seriously-  
  
Tru burst into her apartment crying and looking like she was going to beat the shit out of anyone or anything who came in her way.  
  
But Faith wasn't afraid.  
  
"Tru? Hey, hey, what's the matter?" She wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and sat her down on the bed.  
  
"Fuck... just FUCK IT ALL!" Tru screamed angrily, slamming her head into the palms of her hands.  
  
"Babe, ya gotta tell me what's wrong, fuck what? What happened?"  
  
Tru took several deep breaths to calm herself before continuing. "Jack." She said in one, angry word.  
  
-these are the last words

I'm ever gonna get to say to you

When every falls away, from, you

Take these words and know this world is not worth leaving

There's so much, I've done wrong

Since I've left it hit me so strong

Take my hand

And let's walk through

All the time's I've lied and hurt you-  
  
"Jack....Jack...doesn't ring a bell...OH! That Creepy guy from the morgue?" she snapped with her fingers for emphasis.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well what did he do?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," Tru hissed under her breath.  
  
"Woah, sorry, continue." Faith slid away and held her hands up.  
  
Tru sighed. "As you know... he... does what I do... relives days, I mean.... But it's not as good as I wanted it to be! It's so not for the same reasons ... he goes back to make sure that the people I'm supposed to save, DIE! And he almost got my brother today... but...he...he..." Tru began to sob and Faith took this as an opportunity to slide back in and comfort her.  
  
She rubbed her shoulders and hushed her, repeating "it's alright...don't worry...it'll be okay... what'd he do?..."  
  
Tru looked up at the slayer and frowned.  
  
"Harrison didn't die... L-Luc did.... Jack made it so that the man who killed Harrison killed Luc instead..." she continued to sob on Faith's now damp shoulder.  
  
-those people

please love them

don't hate them

we're not above them

you can have everything but I have nothing

Listen I've got to tell you something...-  
  
"Who's Luc, Tru?"  
  
Tru looked up again, with a fearful frown on her face.  
  
"My ex... he... he was the photographer at the morgue I told you about ... he loved me... and I... cared for him..." she didn't want to continue after she felt Faith's breath hitch underneath her.  
  
"Oh... the-the cute one, r-right? With the blue eyes..."  
  
"Yeah... that was him..."  
  
"Wait, why didn't he ask?"  
  
Tru held back the new flood of tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes.  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
- These are the last words

I'm ever gonna get to say to, you

When everything falls away from you

Take these words and know that this world is not worth leaving

These are the last words

I'll really ever get to say to, you

So listen very carefully to what I'm saying

Life is more than just the games you're playing-  
  
Faith hugged her close and gently rocked back and forward.  
  
She whispered in Tru's ear, "I know how it feels...to lose someone close to you... I lost another slayer once..."  
  
"What was her name...?" Tru asked in a small voice.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
-if there was ever one thing I could ever get across to you

I'd tell you not to say these things you do

And tell my mother that I love her, too

No matter what life pulls you through

(No) You've got what it takes to make it through

And if I was you I'd get down on my knees and pray

Thank god in the morning for another day

Cause these are the...  
  
These are the last words

I'm ever gonna get to say to, you

When everything falls away from you

Take these words and know that this world is not worth leaving

These are the last words

I'll really get to say to, you

So listen very carefully to what I'm saying

Life is more than just the games you're playing-  
  
"Did you love her...?" Tru was curious.  
  
Faith sighed.  
  
"Yeah... we were never good friends though... now I wish so badly that we could have been...but I was... too evil I guess."  
  
Tru sniffed and leaned into Faith more.  
  
"Evil?...you'd never hurt a fly," she smiled slightly, oblivious to the frown that fell across Faith's face.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE #2 The next chapter (#5) will be AFTER Luc's funeral, kind of sad and all.... Sorry it took so long for updates, computer crashed. PLEEEEEEASE tell me how my lyrics choices are...do they go well with the entry... or... No.)


	4. Scared Of You

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lyrics in this chapter (#5) are from Nelly Furtado'' 2000 album "Woah, Nelly"... and for the record, I dunno what the non-English words mean... I think they're Portuguese...

Also, to Puffy Marshmallow, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK!)  
  
SCARED OF YOU  
  
-I'm Sorry... I forsake you, I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry I did forget you, And I'm sorry that I made myself feel better, By making you never feel good enough-  
  
It was a day after Luc's funeral... she should be doing some serious mourning right now, but she couldn't.  
  
She didn't know how.  
  
So she just sat there. On the bed, with her hands clasped together, and she stared into the nothingness of her dark, empty room.  
  
She felt so alone right now, and nobody around to help or (try to) understand.  
  
Until Faith walked in the room slowly, creeping in the door carefully as if to avoid an attacking army.  
  
"Hey... Tru?"  
  
No response. Just a sniff.  
  
Faith took this as a chance to walk in fully and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked up to the bed slowly, and sat down beside her despondent friend.  
  
"Tru... hey, how ya doin'?"  
  
No response again aside from the occasional teary sniff.  
  
Faith sighed softly and put her arm around Tru's shoulders.  
  
"Um... you... okay?"  
  
The slayer felt a hand slap away her own rather viciously, and a deep angered voice surface from Tru's throat.  
  
"Honestly... do you THINK I would be okay, Faithy?" Her voice dripping with anger and sarcasm.  
  
"Well I just thought I'd..." Her explanation was interrupted by Tru standing up and pointing to the door.  
  
"See, that's the thing, Faithy, you NEVER think. Your little slayer brain is way to small and fragile to make thoughts on it's own. Now get out."  
  
That, was a LOW blow. But Faith ignored it, because she finally, after all those torturous years, found someone who understood her, someone who she could talk to without being judged. There was NO way she was gonna let that go with some stupid, half-hearted insult.  
  
"But-"  
  
Tru scowled at her angrily, "GET OUT FAITH! NOW!"  
  
Faith held back the tears she was fearing letting out. She got up and walked to the door, stopping briefly without looking back, "I'm... sorry Tru. If you ever _do_ need me... I promise I'll be here." She spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper, she closed the door and walked away.  
  
-I know you'll shine much brighter than I ever could, Maybe that's why I was... Scared of you, (And everything I do I'm still thinking of you) oh, you, and I know you were scared of me, (but every time I tried to love you I just fell through) too-  
  
Tru flopped down on her stomach, buried her head into the pillow and she slowly began to sob.  
  
Those tears weren't for Luc.  
  
Why did I do that...? Why did I treat Faith like that... she was only trying to help but I just... pushed her away... like I did with Luc! I feared what he would do when I told him... so I pushed and avoided... I can't let this happen again!... I gotta tell Faith that I'm.... so... sorry... She thought to herself, and came to the conclusion that she should try getting up if she was to go and apologize.  
  
But crying had made her weak and **_so_** tired, so she just lay there, slowly losing grip on her thoughts and drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
-Desculpa-me se eu te ofendi, Desculpa-me se eu te esqueci, Desculpa-me se eu te deixei, Eu te deixei, E desculpa-me por me sentiri bem com tua dor, Sabes que eu te adoro, Mais sei que tua estela é maior, Do que a minha, E por isso, Eu tenho medo deste amor (os dias passo pensando em ti) amor, Medo deste amor (Salva-ne porque agora estou caindo) amor-  
  
She'd get up early tomorrow, and find Faith in her apartment somewhere, and she'd apologize, and everything would be okay... and they could....watch movies... or something... have a girls night out.  
  
Tru's only thoughts were of Faith as she fell into dreamland, where visions of Faith would still own it.  
  
-Scared of you, I was, Scared of you, I was, Scared of you, Scared of you, Scared of you...-

Everything would.. be okay.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE #2 This is basically the kick-off chapter for the whole Tru/Faith pairing.)


	5. Faith, Love and Happiness

FAITH, LOVE, AND HAPPINESS  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lyrics in this chapter taken from Thousand Foot Krutch's 2003 album "Phenomenon". I guess this means I like this band... but does this song NOT fit perfectly into not just this chapter, but this story in general? Maybe I'm just weird)  
  
Tru woke up, and immediately walked out into the rest of her small apartment.  
  
She heard the shower running, so she assumed Faith was in there getting washed up.  
  
About 20 minutes later, the water was still running, and there were no other sounds coming from the bathroom. Naturally, Tru began to worry about her friend.  
  
"Okay... if she's not out in five minutes... I'm going in..." she whispered to herself as she twiddled her thumbs and waited.  
  
Five minutes passed.  
  
Not a sound.  
  
She inhaled deeply and stood up, slowly creeping her way towards the bathroom.  
  
Listening to the door, Tru could make out a slight humming noise...it wasn't a pleasant sound, it was broken up and distraught, almost like a sob.  
  
Oh my god, is she...crying?   
  
Without a second thought, Tru pushed the door open gently and searched around for Faith. And she found her, curled up in a corner of the room, away from the shower, crying her beautiful eyes out. It broke Tru's heart to see her friend in such agony, and she had no idea why it hurt so bad to see her like this.  
  
She knelt beside Faith, and put her hand out onto her shoulder.  
  
"Faith, what's the matter?"  
  
The slayer jumped a bit, and looked up, shocked.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed a bit. "Would you b-believe me if I said 'nothing'?"  
  
Tru smiled and ran her fingers lovingly through Faith's long, unruly hair.  
  
When did it become 'loving'? Oh who cares...   
  
"Nope,sorry. Now ya gotta tell me what's bugging you... I wanna know...and... why is the water on?" Tru reached over and turned a knob, stopping the flow.  
  
Faith smiled... lovingly...  
  
When the fuck did it become 'loving'? Oh who cares...   
  
"I put the water on so... you couldn't hear me cry...A-are you still mad at me?" Faith said in a very small voice, barely heard by the other girl.  
  
Tru hugged her close to her and whispered in her ear, "No, not at all, I am so sorry for treating you like that, I just, blew up on you for no reason and..."  
  
She trailed off, becoming aware of Faith's body wrapped up so contently in her arms. "Shh, I understand, I mean... you ARE grieving... I can't just expect you to open up and talk to me... You only just met me a few days ago and I wouldn't think that..." Faith was interrupted by Tru's lips being placed on her own.  
  
She gasped in shock and pulled away, crawling backwards across the bathroom floor in a desperate attempt to get away from Tru.  
  
"What...the...hell...was that!!!???" Faith yelled as she bumped into the wall behind her.  
  
Tears welled up in Tru's eyes for the second time this morning, and she bit her lower lip, looking down in shame.  
  
"I ..." She stopped, glanced at Faith, then ran out of the bathroom.  
  
WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT!? What the hell is wrong with me!? Duh, Tru, you're in love with Faith, NO! SHUT UP! Wait... I must be crazy, I'm having a mental conversation with myself... But.. I think I'm more crazy for what I did... oh god she's gonna hate me...and then.. woops... rambling, SHUT UP!  
  
She slammed her door and locked it, leaning against it as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling...which it was.  
  
"Oh god..." she sighed, and sat down on her bed, head in her hands. "What have I done?"

What am I gonna do..? what can I do?... nothing...  
  
She pulled out a walkman and played the rock music station headphones to help her ignore the situation she just put herself in.  
  
The song that was on the radio caught her with the chorus.  
  
It was angry, which she had to right to be, except at herself.

It went something like this:  
  
"Everyone is up in my face, need to get out of this place, it's hard to see with you in front of my face, just another perfect day, acting like they wanna talk to me, so fake yet so friendly. My eyes can see even the back of me, won't you just let me be.  
  
Cause everyone is falling away, feel like they're stolen from me, wish everything didn't happen to me, all I want is faith, love and happiness. Everytime one runs away another one's returning, I wish everyone could just see your face. Faith, love, and happiness.  
  
It seems everyone is up in my space, like it's the American way, I run in case somebody takes my place, just another change of pace. I know you think you know a lot about me, but so many wanna doubt me. My eyes can even see the back of me, won't you just let me be.  
  
Cause everyone is falling away, feel like they're stolen from me, wish everything didn't happen to me, all I want is faith, love, and happiness. Every time one runs away another one's returning, I wish everyone could just see your face. Faith, love, and happiness.  
  
Every which way I turn I've got the option of a million choices, every single word I say is judged by a million critics. Every which way you turn you hear the sound of a million voices. Every single move you make is torn by a million cynics. When will we all see the light of day? I don't know.  
  
Cause everyone is falling away, feel like they're stolen from me, wish everything didn't happen to me, all I want is faith, love, and happiness. Every time one runs away another one's returning, I wish everyone could just see your face. Faith, love, and happiness."  
  
She laughed at the so-called irony of that song.  
  
Yeah, Faith, love and happiness, I'd settle for all three if I didn't screw this up so badly...  
  
She heard a noise in the corner of the room, and she turned her head to see Faith leaning on the doorframe, smiling, but frowning.  
  
Tru opened her mouth to try and explain, but Faith just held her hand up and shook her head.  
  
She walked over to the bed and knelt in front of Tru.  
  
"No talking, no thinking, just... kiss me... okay?" She said, pulling the headphones out.  
  
Tru gulped and nodded quickly but nervously.  
  
Faith leaned forward and kisses her, sending jolts of electricity down Tru's and her own spine.  
  
They were magick. 


	6. The Reason

(Author's Note: Lyrics in this chapter taken from Hoobastank's 2004 album "The Reason". Don't sue me O.O. I've also decided to put only partial lyrics in each chapter rather than the whole song. It's just too pointless to me.)  
  
The slayer stared at the sleeping figure beside her, regretting every moment of it.  
  
Not regretting who she was asleep beside, but regretful of the fact that she stayed.  
  
They didn't do anything, just slept, clothes on, no sexual contact whatsoever, just... sleep. Tru kept Faith comforted with her gentle caresses and cuddling, Faith did the same.  
  
_**I don't do this shit... relationships and me don't mix.**_ , she thought.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person_  
  
_**Then why are you still here, Faithy? her mind thought back. I don't know, shut up. You can't move, can you? You're too comfy wrapped up in her strong arms, aren't you? NO! SHUT UP! You know it's true, you aren't the same "do 'em and ditch 'em Faith that you used to be, and you know it. You love her too, don't you? Why the hell won't you shut up? You're MY mind, I should be telling YOU what to think! Why am I having a conversation with my head? God... I'll show me...   
**_  
Faith shook her head, and glanced over at her twin, who was still sleeping peacefully. She got up, and walked out of her room, through the living room, and out the door.  
  
"This isn't me, I don't do relationships, right? Of course, I'm Faith, the "Slut bomb", the one who has one night stands... I don't fall in love... I can't... I'm like, evil or some shit." She mumbled to herself, caring less and less about the other occupants of the street staring at her like she was crazy.

Maybe she was.

"It's better for her if I leave..." Faith spoke to herself as she walked into somebody again. "Damn, twice and I've only been here a week!"  
  
The young, blonde haired, blue eyed guy fell flat on his ass, and Faith stayed standing.  
  
"Tru? Man, watch where yer goin'..." the man said as he got up and dusted off his pants.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, do I know you?" Faith shook her head.  
  
"Oh ha ha, funny, Tru" the cocky young man said sarcastically, "Harrison, your brother!" he scoffed, "as if you didn't know."  
  
_**hmm... so this is Tru's infamous brother Harrison...I could play around with this a bit...   
  
**_"Oh! Jeez, Harrison, sorry, I just woke up ya know, my eyes are kinda blurry still." She gestured towards her eyes.  
  
"Ah, I see... so... is this like, a re-do day?"  
  
"Uh-h... sure."  
  
Harrison walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder casually "So then, who're we saving today? I mean, I am ever-so-grateful that you saved my life way back when and I think I should help you out, ya know?"  
  
Something clicked in Faith's brain and her mouth started talking before she could think about what she was saying.  
  
"Come with me... I think our, uh,"victim" is in this hotel."  
  
_**Oh fuck, oh fuck, what am I doing.. this is her BROTHER.... God dammit Faith, you are one screwed up bitch... if Tru ever finds out what you're doin', she'll NEVER forgive you...**_  
  
_there's many things I wish I didn't do_  
  
They entered the dusty old hotel and Faith snuck Harrison into a room.  
  
She locked the door behind her and took off her coat.  
  
"Hey, Tru, when did you get a tattoo? And why'd you lock the door?"  
  
Faith snickered and pinned Harrison against a wall.  
  
"Ya see, Harry boy, I'm not your sister. I look and talk like her, but she ain't me, and I ain't her. Got it?"  
  
"Ha. Yeah, sure."  
  
Faith grabbed his collar roughly and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Now, when do ya remember Tru ever being this strong?"  
  
Harrison gulped nervously as Faith inched her lips closer to his own.  
  
Faith then shook her head and tossed him aside.  
  
_**Oh, fuck that... I just CAN'T do this...**   
_  
She thought to herself and ran out of the room, grabbing her coat.  
  
_**My mind was right this time... and I hate me for it...**_  
  
_and the reason is you..._  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: The next chapter will take place almost right after Faith exits the Hotel.)


	7. What's Up?

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: lyrics in this chapter taken from 4 Non Blondes' 1993 album _Bigger Better Faster_.)  
  
_**25 years and my life is still  
  
trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
  
For a destination...**_  
  
Tru woke up with lingering feelings of regret, anger, disappointment, but most of all, a great happiness welling inside of her.  
  
She and Faith _slept_ together, and there was no need to even bring it into a sexual context.  
  
That's all they did.  
  
Sleep.  
  
She sat up fully, realizing that the three worst possible feelings to wake up to were because Faith was no longer keeping her body warm beside her.  
  
She felt as though she didn't have a moment to spare, like the slayer was going to leave town at any instant and leave Tru wanting to slap herself. She got dressed as fast as she could, putting on her makeup so quickly that she didn't realize how much she _did_ look like Faith.  
  
She glided out of the doorway, making sure to lock it, and ran down the flights of stairs, skipping two at a time and not feeling the urge to wait for the slow elevator.As soon as she exited the main entrance, however, she was torn again.  
  
_Left... or right? Left or... aw screw it._  
  
At that she just crossed the street and turned left. She walked past a magazine vendor, where a semi-cute, semi-angry looking blonde stood, reading the latest issue of some tabloid.  
  
Before she could pass the stand, the short blonde girl had lunged out in front of her with a disbelieving stare.  
  
Tru raised an eyebrow and muttered a simple "Err, excuse me." To the girl... who shook her head and punched her, sending her flying back into a pile of wood crates.  
  
"Ow... ow... and fucking ow."  
  
"How on EARTH did I know you'd be here?." The blonde said.  
  
"Um, and you are?"  
  
The girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at Tru.  
  
"Buffy, ya know, the one who's life you destroyed? Yep, that's me."  
  
_**And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
  
Just to get it all out what's in my head  
  
And I'm, I am feeling a little peculiar  
  
So I wake in the morning and I step outside  
  
And I take deep breath and I get real high  
  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
  
What's goin' on?  
**_  
Tru got up slowly, dusting her now torn leather pants off.  
  
"Fuck, I just got these, too..." She slapped her hand over her mouth. "God, I even sound like Faith..." she said in shock.  
  
"Ha ha... maybe it's cause you are, Faithy."  
  
Tru suddenly felt a huge anger welling up inside of her, just like the one she felt this morning.  
  
"F-Faithy? Nobody calls her that but me!" Tru then swung her clenched fist forward, closing her eyes. To her surprise, it connected, and sent the blonde flying backwards.  
  
"What the...?" Tru, completely baffled, looked over to see an identical hand covering her right.  
  
_Faith's beautiful, magnificent hand_... she sighed to herself.  
  
"Heyyy, it's the Buffster! Long time no see, babe."  
  
Buffy stood up, her eyes wide and her jaw almost scraping on the concrete below.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, silly me, this is my bestest buddy Tru, here. Tru , B, B, Tru."  
  
Buffy just stared more, as Faith wrapped her ams around Tru's waist, whispering hushed questions into her ear as the morgue worker smiled.  
  
"Hey, you okay? Did she hurt you?" were some of the questions she asked.  
  
Buffy stole the anger Tru had.  
  
And Buffy mad = really bad.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Ya know, I'm really starting to like this teaser business. Seeya in a couple of days. _Runs off, singing and prancing and spinning and dancing_ (Woah, I could be the next Doctor Seuss!) 


	8. The Pass

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lyrics in this chapter taken from Rush's 1989/90 album _Presto_.)  
  
_Proud swagger out of the schoolyard _

_Waiting for the world's applause_

_Rebel without a conscience  
  
Martyr without a cause_  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
"'Kay, I dunno what this is, or what sort of spell you used Faith, BUT YOU ARE SICK!" placed her hands on her hips as her mouth numbly tossed out another lecture.  
  
Faith stepped forward, extremely close to Buffy, looking down on the blonde slayer.  
  
"Two things, B, 1) Tru is a real person who I did NOT create, and 2) I don't think you find me 'sick', I think you're just jealous it's not YOU I'm holding." Faith smirked as Buffy's eyes shrank into little slits.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Wow. No long 'blah blah blah, holier than thou, you're WRONG and I'm RIGHT' speech? You're losing your touch, B."  
  
Faith grinned widely, her eyes closing momentarily.  
  
Momentarily was long enough for Buffy to lunge out at her.  
  
She didn't attack her though.  
  
"MMMPH!" Faith managed to get out as Buffy pressed her lips roughly.  
  
Tru stood on the sidelines, growing very angry and annoyed. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Tru screamed at the slayer, only growing angrier when the blonde slayer gave her the finger, still clutching at the back of Faith's head with strong hands.  
  
She was helpless. There were two slayers that could beat her into school cafeteria mush, and there was nothing that she could do to save her love.  
  
Tru's anger turned into self-doubt and disappointment when Faith didn't pull away.  
  
**_She... she's kissing her back... oh my god...  
  
_**Tears flooded from Tru's eyes just before she turned and ran 10 blocks to the morgue.  
  
_Static on your frequency _

_Electrical storm in your veins_

_ Raging at unreachable glory_

_ Straining at invisible chains_

__  
  
_And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge_

_ Staring down into a heartless sea  
  
Can't face life on a razor's edge  
  
Nothing's what you thought it would be_  
  
As soon as the brunette stepped inside the doors of her work, she could no longer hold back her feelings.  
  
"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!" she screamed at the top of her already stressed lungs before falling to her knees, sobbing loudly.  
  
Davis sprinted out of his office to investigate the disturbance in his examinations.  
  
"Tru? Tru! What's wrong?" He knelt beside her trembling body.  
  
"NOTHING!" Tru answered, her voice quivering terribly.  
  
"You must think I'm stupid if you think I'll believe that for even a second! Tru... Shh... tell me what's wrong...." He reached out to comfort her, but when his hand made contact she slapped it away viciously.  
  
"PISS OFF DAVIS! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" She yelled at the poor man, who was innocently crouched beside her, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Huh. Alright, Tru." He bit his lip, "I'll leave you alone, since you seem to want it so badly..." He started to get up.  
  
_**God, I'm pushing everyone away today...**_  
  
"No! Stay! I'm sorry...please...stay..." She pleaded, and he came back and crouched beside her again.  
  
"Ok...I'll stay... but come into my office so you can be more comfortable, okay?" He asked. She nodded and strode her way into the morgue with a little help from her boss.  
  
As she sat down, Davis gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that girl... Faith? The slayer...?"  
  
"No..." She looked at the ground as Davis' eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened? I'll understand if you don't."  
  
Tru looked up at him and gave him a closed-mouth smile.  
  
"I'd rather not... but thanks... I think I should get to work now."  
  
_**Yeah...work... lots of dead people. The empty look on their face is SO less depressing than this...God, I'm even twisted like Faith... I HATE THIS!**_  
  
With every thought, Tru's face scrunched up into extreme emotions; pain, anger, depression, and fear all flew through her dark eyes.  
  
_All of us get lost in the darkness _

_Dreamers learn to steer by the stars_

_All of us do time in the gutter_

_Dreamers turn to look at the cars_

_Turn around and turn around and turn around_

_Turn around and walk the razor's edge_

_Don't turn your back And slam the door on me_  
  
Some random victim of some man's greed got wheeled in five minutes later, her pockets looted and her throat slashed.  
  
"God I hate New York..." Tru whispered, right before the dead girl's head spun on it's neck and the corpse whispered a small 'help me'  
  
It's not as if this barricade Blocks the only road It's not as if you're all alone In wanting to explode  
  
Someone set a bad example Made surrender seem all right The act of a noble warrior Who lost the will to fight  
  
Tru was rushed back to the yester-today and she woke up in a jolt, only to catch Faith sneaking out of bed.  
  
"DAMMIT! God, you're a light sleeper! I tried to be quiet, but nooo..." Faith complained.  
  
Tru just looked at her sadly.  
  
"It's a do-over day Faith... I have to go save somebody... You were gonna leave me... then Buff-... nevermind... don't go by the Magazine Stands today okay? There's some bad stuff happening there."  
  
Faith made a face and shrugged "Probably nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
Tru shook her head and grabbed Faith's hand tightly.  
  
"Please Faith. Promise me you won't go by the 'Stands today."  
  
Faith frowned a bit. "Okay... since it means so much to you... I'll just go to the gym."  
  
"I'll probably be done this case by noon... so... pick you up for lunch?" Tru asked, a begging tone in her voice.  
  
Faith blinked repeatedly and her breathing kept hitching as if she was going to say something.  
  
"OK. Sure."  
  
Tru sighed and got up, hugging Faith tightly for a moment, before going off to get ready, leaving a confused Faith standing in her bedroom.  
  
_**I almost got away... maybe this is a sign... maybe I'm not supposed to leave...I gotta keep my promise though... even if it wasn't for Tru, I should go to the gym.. getting' all flabby from that New York food...**_Her thoughts trailed off into unrelated questions and ideas.  
  
_And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge _

_Staring down into a heartless sea _

_Done with life on a razor's edge _

_Nothing's what you thought it would be  
  
No hero in your tragedy _

_No daring in your escape _

_No salutes for your surrender _

_Nothing noble in your fate _

_Christ, what have you done?_  
  
(Author's notes #2 : = I heard this word somewhere and I don't remember where. Not my word, people. I think this, and chapter 9 will be the best (and longest) chapters so far. Sorry it took so long for updates, I had writers block grr . Anyways, hope ya like 'em.)


	9. Foolish Games

(Author's Notes: Lyrics in this chapter come from Jewel's 19-? Album _Pieces Of You_. In this chapter, I'm back to the "partial" lyrics. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD DESCRIPTION OF A SEXUAL ENCOUNTER BETWEEN TWO WOMEN. You have been warned. BTW, this chapter is 14 pages long :D)  
  
_You took your coat off, and stood in the rain.  
  
You were always crazy like that._  
  
Tru scampered out the door as quickly as possible to inform Davis about her case and save the victim from what should be inevitable.  
  
As soon as the door had closed Faith spoke out loud what she was thinking. "God...we're like opposites... I kill 'em, she saves 'em... Anyways... gotta get to the gym." She strolled over to the door, picking up a heavy black duffel bag on her way out.  
  
_You were always the mysterious one with  
  
dark eyes and careless hair.  
  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care.  
_  
She got to the gym fairly quickly, surprising herself at how she already knew her way around this huge city.  
  
She paid the $12 fee at the reception area and made her way up to the weight-lifting area.  
  
"Let's see how much I can handle right now..." She said to herself, ignoring the large group surrounding someone else lifting weights, and their 'oohs' and 'aahs'.  
  
She placed 500 pounds on each end of the pole and laid down on her back.  
  
"Come on Faith, you can do this, it's kiddy stuff."  
  
And with a small push, a whole 1000 pounds flew up along with Faith's one hand.  
  
"Hm.. not bad..." She said again to herself.  
  
One of the beefy men in the crowd beside her turned his head and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Yo, lookit that chick... that's 1000 in one frikken' hand!" He said to one of the other guys.  
  
At that, all the men turned around, staring at Faith in the very same shock.  
  
Faith, oblivious, just kept counting, "50, 51, 52...." It was surprising that she couldn't hear the sounds of 24 jaws smacking the gym floor.  
  
Soon, the crowd was circled around her. It didn't matter, she still ignored them, until a familiar voice popped up from behind the huge men.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! MOVE! I WANNA SEE!"  
  
"Oh my god..." Faith gasped as she figured out who the voice belonged to.  
  
As fast as she could, she hopped up and ran towards the locker room. She got past the crowd just in time, as the small blonde girl reached the front and stared at the 1000 pound weight buried into the tile.  
  
"Looks like whoever was here couldn't handle it, ya know? So irresponsible to just give up and leave it like that. Do you all know this guy?" The small girl asked.  
  
"Whoever did that, ain't a guy, lady. She just went towards the locker rooms as soon as she heard you squealin' behind us." One tall balding man said.  
  
"A girl... who could that be... and HEY! I WAS NOT SQUEALING!"  
  
She complained, as all the men broke out into hearty chuckles and walked away.  
  
She sighed and picked up the weights with two hands, plunking it back into the holder.  
  
_Well in case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart, bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees.  
_  
She then shrugged and headed towards the locker room, where a tall, muscular brunette showered.  
  
The girl, inviting herself in to speak with this stranger spoke loudly and clearly.  
  
"SO, I hear you can't lift weights too well. Tried to lift a thousand and just dropped it. Ya know, you can seriously hurt yourself doing stuff like that..." The blonde drifted off as she took in the sight of this girl's magnificent body. It was curvy, and toned, and tanned and everything else that was perfect.  
  
Faith froze, trying to catch the other girl's face in her peripheral, but failing.  
  
_**Oh my god... it must be her.. fuck... what do I do...**_  
  
Faith, clueless of what else to do, simply turned around, a scowl on her features.  
  
_**Maybe if I act tough she'll leave me alone...**_  
  
"Oh I can lift fine, B, I just tried to get out of there as quickly as I could to get away from you." Faith noticed that Buffy's gaze was NOT fixated on her eyes, but rather her chest.  
  
"Fai-FAITH?? What the hell are you doing here!?!?!?" Buffy asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"No, no, no B, the question is what are you doing here. This is my city now that I was royally kicked out of Sunnyhell."  
  
Buffy continued to stare at her chest, and Faith decided that this was a perfect time for a smart-assed comment.  
  
"Hey B, you gone blind or something? My eyes are up here." She said, smirking as she continued to rinse herself off.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy said, her eyes becoming small slits.  
  
"Wow. No long 'blah blah blah, holier than thou, you're WRONG and I'm RIGHT' speech? You're losing your touch, B."  
  
Faith grinned widely, her eyes closing momentarily.  
  
Momentarily was long enough for Buffy to lunge out at her.  
  
She didn't attack her though.  
  
"MMMPH!" Faith managed to get out as Buffy pressed her lips roughly.  
  
Faith gasped as the blonde slayer lifted her off the wet tile in the shower and propped her back up against the wall.  
  
"You do NOT want to test me right now, Faith, I haven't had a good slay, or fuck, in a whole fucking month!"  
  
Faith, her eyes widened in pure shock and amusement whispered a raspy question, "W-why?"  
  
"I've been to hell and back looking for you, babe." Buffy spoke in a seductive tone as Faith gasped beneathe her fingers.  
  
"B.. y-you... we... can't do this..." Faith said half-heartedly as she closed her eyes and moaned.  
  
Buffy ignored the fact that her whole back was getting soaked with water, but instead concentrated on the movements of her fingers and the actions they were drawing from the rogue slayer.  
  
"Why? Your boyfriend gonna be jealous?" Buffy smirked.  
  
Faith smirked back, her head still tilted back and eyes closed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why worry?"  
  
"Cuz my girlfriend will be... OHHH!" Faith yelled as her whole body quivered and shook, and she collapsed into the blonde's arms.  
  
"Girlfriend eh? Is she hot?" Buffy asked again in that seductive tone.  
  
"Why would you care, Queen Straight?" Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"Would I still be straight oh say... if I did this?" she spoke quietly as she kissed Faith tenderly on the lips, gently prodding her tongue into the other girl's mouth.  
  
**_MEANWHILE_**  
  
"Yeah, tall, muscular.. actually, she looks exactly like me." Tru said to one of the bodybuilders in the gym.  
  
He nodded his large shiny head and pointed a thick finger towards the lockers. "That way. And might I say, your friend is a very pretty lady." He said showing off an adorable grin.  
  
"Aw... too bad I'm a lesbian.. cuz I'd date you, cutie!" Tru said and tweaked his nose, passing him and trying not to laugh at his disappointed look.  
  
She entered the locker room and, seeing no one else in there, assumed that it was Faith in the shower.  
  
"Faithy? You almost done.. we're supposed to... do... lunch..."  
  
Tru stood there, completely at a loss of words.  
  
Faith and Buffy were making out and passionately ripping the blondes clothing off.  
  
"FAITH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??"  
  
That caught the slayers' attention and they both turned their heads in a jolt, Buffy yelling, "HOLY SHIT! TWIN!?", and Faith trying to explain things to Tru.  
  
"I-it's not what it looks like! I PROMISE!"  
  
Tru just lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"You know, Faith, I trust you more than my own brother... and you go and do this... with her... again."  
  
"Again? This is the first time I've seen B in 3 months!"  
  
Tru's lower lip quivered, and her voice shook terribly as she spoke, "No, it isn't... you did this _tomorrow_ too..."  
  
"No, I couldn't have..." Faith said, unsure, and slowly creeping towards her twin.  
  
"Yes, you did... she was at the magazine stands. She told you to shut up about something, then you said she was losing her touch... and she fucking kissed you. You see, Faith, I'm more mad at you than Buffy, because now I realize that you've been playing me this WHOLE time!" Tru sobbed angrily, " EVEN THEN YOU KISSED BACK! AND NOW! NOW YOU'RE DOING SO MUCH MORE!!! YOU ARE NOT WORTH MY TIME ANYMORE FAITH! I love you, okay? I really do, I've been in love with you since we smacked into eachother... but... you just keep breaking my heart and you don't even know it."  
  
_Well in case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart, bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees.  
  
And these foolish games are tearing me apart,  
  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...  
  
You're breaking my heart.  
_  
At that, a very upset Tru turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Faith with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But... baby..." Faith whispered to herself, so not even Buffy could hear. "I love you... too... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Buffy came up behind Faith and wrapped her arms around the rogue slayers waist, putting her chin up on her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm. Seems like s freak to me. Now.. where were we..." Buffy whispered as her hand trailed slowly down Faith's stomach, all the way down to...  
  
Faith pulled her hands off and walked away without a word or glance.  
  
She dressed as fast as she could, roughly pulling her clothes on that were sticking to her wet body like glue.  
  
"Faith, where the fuck are you going!? I NEVER GOT MY TURN!"  
  
Faith just glared sideways at her and continued to get dressed.  
  
At that point Buffy just snapped and pushed Faith as hard as she could, almost making the other slayer trip over her pants that hung around her ankles.  
  
Faith still said nothing, but rather pulled her pants up, zipped up her bag and ran out of the locker room, Buffy not far behind.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" The blonde yelled.  
  
Faith turned around abruptly, deciding that now was the time to speak.  
  
"Hey, B, notice something? I'm NOT FUCKING LISTENING TO YOU! GET IT!" The brunette then swung around and headed for the exit.  
  
"AND BY THE WAY, STANDING HALF NAKED IN A GYM FULL OF HORNY GUYS AIN'T THE BEST WAY TO AVOID 'EM!" the last comment caused the blonde to blush deeply and cover herself, deciding to head back to the locker room and give up on Faith.  
  
_You were always brilliant in the morning:  
  
Smoking your cigarettes, and talking over coffee... _

_...Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else:  
  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
  
Somebody more like myself_  
  
Faith rushed as fast as she could carry herself through the crowded sidewalk, following the brown head of hair swaying back and forth about six people in front of her.  
  
"MOVE! EXCUSE ME! MOVE IT!" She yelled as she shoved fellow pedestrians out of the way, her wet hair whipping her face and clinging to it.  
  
"TRU! STOP! PLEASE!" She yelled as she finally caught up to that evasive head and placed a hand on the owner's shoulder.  
  
It wasn't Tru.  
  
"FUCK!" Faith screamed towards the clueless stranger and spun around, searching for Tru again.  
  
She walked past someone who was blabbing on their cellphone, and she ripped it from their grip.  
  
"Sorry, he can't talk anymore. Gotta go." She said as she pressed 'end' on the phone and tossed the guy a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
**_Damn capitalists..._** She thought to herself as the man grinned and nodded.  
  
She dialed the number for the morgue and impatiently waited for Davis to answer.  
  
"City Morgue, Davis speaking."  
  
"AH! THANK YOU! _DAVISISTRUTHERE?IGOTTATALKTOHERSOMETHINGBADHAPPENEDANDIHAVETOAPOLOGIZE_!" Faith said in a major rush, more worried than ever that she wouldn't get to Tru on time and apologize... she didn't want Buffy more... until now, she hadn't realized how much she wanted Tru... this was no ordinary Faith relationship...which generally lasted about seven minutes.  
  
**_I DO love her... my conscience was actually right for a change.  
_**  
"Um, one second...**FAITH**" Davis said as it became clear he had placed his hand over the microphone, and said her name loud enough to warn someone.  
  
Without a second thought Faith flipped the phone shut and tossed it back to the guy with a nodded thanks.  
  
**_God I'm even polite now...ugh...  
_**  
She reached the morgue in record time. Panting and out of breath, she ran into the office where Davis sat twiddling his thumbs and whistling innocently at her.  
  
"She's not here, Faith."  
  
All of Faith's patience had snapped right then, and she lurched towards the man, picking him up by his collar.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?!?" She yelled at the now very frightened looking man.  
  
"Sh-she went home... to...er...pack."  
  
Faith lifted him higher, her glare becoming deeper and far more angrier.  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU'RE LYING I'LL CUT OFF YOUR-" She threatened, only to be interrupted by Davis' nodding and hoarse whisper.  
  
"I promise" he said.  
  
Faith dropped him, and he landed safely back in his swivel chair, gasping for breath.  
  
The slayer sped out of the building and back to Tru's apartment yet again in record time.  
  
As she reached the 3rd floor, she pulled out her key and burst in the door, to see Tru settled on the floor, her knees clenched to her chest and face buried in her hands, he relentless sobbing becoming quite noticeable.  
  
Faith closed the door quietly and tip-toed her way over to her lover.  
  
_**Lover...? Wow.. I like the sound of that...  
  
**_The thought made Faith smile widely, unfortunately, right when Tru looked up at her and caught that smile.  
  
She stood up and stormed over to her phone, which was located in her half- kitchen.  
  
"This doesn't seem like something to smile about, Faith, but then again, you always WERE the insensitive. Now get out, before I call the cops." Tru said defiantly.  
  
Faith only smiled softly, knelt down, and pulled the phone cord out of it's socket.  
  
"No... you won't." She said as she held the cord up and waved it around a bit. "GET OUT FAITH! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!" Tru yelled, her blood- shot and teary eyes betraying her angry tone.  
  
Faith just inched towards her, outstretching her arms.  
  
"Tru... I'm sorry... I never meant to..." The slayer began to explain.  
  
Tru spun around at that moment, grabbing a butcher's knife on instinct and turning around, stabbing it **through** Faith's shoulder.  
  
Faith stopped right in her tracks and gasped, the blood starting to literally pour from the wound.  
  
Tru pulled her hand away in pure and utter shock.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE???" She scolded herself, and reached for the handle of the large blade, only to have Faith's hand grab her wrist.  
  
"No. Don't....t-take it out-t... If g-going through this pain will sh-show you how much I c-care... about y-you...then...don't take it out..."  
  
"Faith, NO! YOU'LL BLEED TO DEATH!"  
  
Faith just smirked, all the colour draining out of her face as she leaned on the counter to help out her already straining legs.  
  
"You're worth d-dying for, babe...I... love you..." She whispered.  
  
"NO! NO! DON'T SAY THAT! BECAUSE WHEN YOU SAY IT YOU'LL DIE AND THEN I'LL NEVER GET TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU TOO! Please Faith! Don't be like Luc, GIVE ME SOMEONE TO LIVE FOR!"  
  
Faith smiled again, only to turn and spit some blood into the sink.  
  
"T-take it out..." Faith whispered, her eyes becoming heavily lidded.  
  
Tru hesitantly pulled out the blade, becoming more upset with Faith's pained groans.  
  
The slayer collapsed onto the floor, with Tru quickly placing herself beneath her...  
  
"Faith? FAITH! STAY AWAKE!! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Faith just smiled again, her eyes closing, blood rapidly flowing from the wound and turning her white tank top a light shade of pink.  
  
"I w-won't... I'll never leave...as long...as long as you want me..."  
  
"I DO! I DO WANT YOU! Please...please don't go Faith..."  
  
The slayer's eyes then closed fully and her smile disappeared.  
  
"NO! NO WAKE UP! PLEASE!"  
  
_And these foolish games are tearing me,  
  
You're tearing me, you're tearing me apart.  
  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...  
  
You're breaking my heart.  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain;  
  
You were always crazy like... that..._

(AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: I'm sorry... but it just had to end this way... well... until tomorrow :O )


	10. Everybody Hurts

(Hey everyone,I must apologize for taking so long to post, but I've had a big case of writer's block that no prescription could cure. But I have a few ideas now, and I think I'll be able to do (at **least**) monthly posts on this particular story. I don't quite like/remember how I did certain things in previous chapters (thoughts, quotations, etc.) so I might change it up a bit. Like I said, sorry. Lyrics in this chapter taken from R.E.M.'s 07/01/1992 Album: _Automatic For The People)_

**Everybody Hurts**

_Tru rushed alongside the stretcher, tears and sweat flowing down her cheeks from the stress of it all. The bandages on Faith were drenched in blood, and a light sheen of sweat covered the slayer's forehead. An overwhelming amount of pain and guilt welled up in her at that moment, and she felt as if she was about to vomit. They reached the ER, and Tru tried to slip in, to stay as close as possible to Faith. One of the paramedics tried to shoo her away as inoffensively as possible, closing the door in front of her. She looked through the small wire framed window and collapsed against the door. She sobbed quietly, open-mouthed as an IV was inserted, and needles and blades were jabbed into her 'twin'. _

_Then they all stopped. And Tru thought it was going to be okay. _

_She listened closely to the whiteness of the silence, and she heard a faint monotonous beep. She squinted her blurry eyes to look at a heart monitor on the far wall of the room. A glowing straightgreen line played upon the screen, taunting her._

Tru woke up, a loud gasp escaping her, and a cold sweat soaking her tank top. She panted, and looked at the bright glowing red numbers on her alarm clock. It was 4:07AM. A gentle blue light from the streetlights flooded the room, and she turned her head to look at the sleeping figure beside her. The bandaged shoulder rose and fell with every ragged breath the slayer breathed, and Tru sighed to herself. **_It was only the dream… again… _**She thought to herself, her breathing, and heart slowing gradually. A hot guilt still flowed through her veins with every beat of her heart, and she felt weak and claustrophobic again.

She kicked her legs out of bed and stood up, walking over to the window and looking out, sad doe eyes filling with tears. She ran a shaking hand through her hair, her breath quivering in fear. Fear that Faith would disappear on her, and it would be her fault, fear that maybe it wasn't a dream, and her mind just wouldn't let her remember how it happened. Mainly, it was fear that she was most definitely in love, and that she may never ever receive those feelings in return. Faith always replied with an "I love you too." Whenever Tru had expressed her love, but no matter how often she heard it, she still felt guilty, and sorry, and disbelieving that Faith would still love her. _Her._ Even after what she did. It was such an awful memory, as fragmented and forgotten as it mostly was.

"…Baby?" Faith mumbled into her arm as she woke up, her body missing the heat that Tru seemed to emanate.

Tru sniffed, wiping at her nose and still facing towards the window. "Y-yeah, hun?" she replied, the slight stutter revealing her emotion.

"…Did you have the dream again?" Faith asked, sitting up slowly and holding her shoulder. It was the third time this week, and it was only Tuesday. Tru never seemed to sleep anymore. It had been happening two weeks prior, and it still disturbed Faith as much as it did the other girl. The slayer felt guilt herself, knowing that she still caused the brunette grief, no matter how much she forgave her.

Tru sniffed again, and turned around, one shaking hand held over her mouth, the other tucked tightly under her arm. "Yeah… yeah I d-did." The whispered, and Faith felt her heart sink. She pulled the covers away and patted her hand on the mattress.

"Come lay down, babe, it's too early to be up." The slayer said gently, her newly discovered soft and loving side surfacing.

Tru padded over to the bed and sat, fairly rigid beside the other brunette. Faith slid closer to her and wrapped her arms around Tru's waist. She automatically melted into the strong and loving touch Faith offered, and the tears flowed down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop herself from looking like a fool. All of her plans were ruined as the slayer kissed her forehead and laid Tru's head on her chest.

**When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,**

**When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on,**

**Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes…**

In the whole duration of her job in the morgue, Tru had gotten more and more immune to the sight of cold dead corpses staring at the ceiling. But she had never experienced a trauma as awful as seeing someone nearly die. Sure, Harry had gotten beat up numerous times, but never because of something Tru did. She also witnessed her mother's murder, but even still, there was no physicality to what she felt there, and very little blood and gore to be seen. Had Faith died from blood loss, she would have been up for murder, and she would have had quite an ironic reputation...Morgue worker who produces bodies for herself. She didn'treallyremember the story she had made up, but they believed her. They believed that it had been an accident, that Tru did nothing to her "sister" that could have been considered cold blooded or murderous. She really didn't mean what happened, she just leaned back on her primal instincts for one short moment. One short moment that could have cost the life of the only lover she really _loved._ She felt as though she should be punished, chastised, or _something_.

**Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along,**

**When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on),**

**If you feel like letting go, (hold on),**

**When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on…**

Faith felt that the cold and dreary atmosphere of the room had become too overwhelming, so she decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Y'know, I'm thinkin' that I'm doomed to be stabbed by all the girls I like." She chuckled slightly and smiled, rocking Tru in her arms.

Tru started to (what looked like) giggle a bit, but as it turned into all-out sobbing, Faith wanted to hit herself for being so immature, thinking that a silly little joke could fix _anything. _She thought it was a bit unfortunate, that even though she was still learning how to handle the serious things in life, that she couldn't have learned how to do it sooner. Maybe then, but only maybe, she could have made things work out with Buffy and the Scoobs. She longed to have some sort of stable relationship, friendship, anything. Most of all (though she would never tell_ anyone_ this) she yearned for a _family. _A place where she could fit in being herself, and not have to change any little bit of her to make someone else happy. She found that in Tru. It brought her to tears, thinking that someone as smart and wonderful as Tru could love a psycho like her. And it was times like that that made her wonder why she _ever _thought she could have a chance with B.

**'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends,**

**Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand,**

**If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone,**

**If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,**

**When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on…**

"Hey, hey I'm sorry…" Faith whispered gently, rubbing Tru's arms and kissing her head.

"_Moh,Noyer-Voll_" Tru mumbled into Faith's chest, and the slayer couldn't help but smile a bit at it, as she pulled away and frowned at her.

"What did you say?"

Tru sniffed a bit, wiping at her eyes with her shirt.

"I...s-said, 'No, it's not your fault.'" She stuttered a bit, and Faith thought that she had ever seen something so beautiful. Tru's eyes were shiny and glossed from the tears, and they nearly glittered in the pale moonlight. At first, Faith always thought it was a little strange to think Tru was so breathtakingly beautiful. But now she realized, that even though the two of them looked so similar, they looked incredibly different. Tru's features we're softer, and gentler looking than her own slightly angular, jaded appearance. Anger lines, and premature wrinkles now tainted Faith's once young and fresh beauty. All her life, the slayer was used to hearing the words 'sexy', or 'hot' or 'fuckworthy' thrown at her, in regards to her looks. But when she looked at Tru, she didn't see a mirror image of herself, she saw what she could have been, had she not beentoo stubborn and angry to try. Tru was pretty, and cute, and beautiful… all the things she could now never be.

Faith hugged her close, she was becoming even moreexhausted from her deep thoughts, and she decided that she would cuddle with Tru, and lull her to sleep, as she lay awake again, watching her.

**Well, everybody hurts sometimes,**

**Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes,**

**And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on,**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**

**Everybody hurts. You are not alone…**

4


End file.
